


One Night

by lavendersky



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersky/pseuds/lavendersky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke felt like his head was on fire. </p><p>He felt the pain pounding against his skull, pulsating, and sending rhythmic waves all along his brain. The blinding light pouring through the window certainly didn’t help alleviate any of it. Groaning, he shifted his position on the bed so he was lying on his stomach, face buried deep into his pillow.</p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>This wasn’t his pillow.</p><p>This wasn’t his bed, and certainly he was not in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing, posting this when i should be updating JGWI ;u;

Sousuke felt like his head was on fire.

He felt the pain pounding against his skull, pulsating, and sending rhythmic waves all along his brain. The blinding light pouring through the window certainly didn’t help alleviate any of it. Groaning, he shifted his position on the bed so he was lying on his stomach, face buried deep into his pillow.

Wait a minute.

This wasn’t his pillow.

This wasn’t his bed, and certainly he was not in his room.

Blinking his sleepiness away, he slowly lifted his head up and squinted around his surroundings.

The room was luxuriously furnished. Red velvet curtains and dark ebony furniture decorated all around. The king sized bed he was currently snuggling in was soft and spacious. Through the blinds he could hazily make out the city below. He was either in a really fancy condo or a hotel suite.

As the lethargy slowly subsided, memories from the previous night begin to slowly flood Sousuke’s mind.

He had just been appointed to be the new project manager at the main branch of the company he has been slaving away at for several years now. Getting a promotion like that, also an opportunity to work in the main branch, was enough to throw Sousuke into a state of ecstatic frenzy. He had hit the bar, ordered a few drinks, and the rest was history.

However, with the state he was in now, stark naked under the sheets, he’s beginning to think that a lot more has happened, in addition to his drunken stupor.

He realized that the shower is running; the other occupant of the same bed last night must be currently using it. Sousuke laid back down in bed. It’s not like this was the first time something like this had happened. Picking up a stranger at a bar, going to a hotel with them afterwards. It worked best for someone like Sousuke, who avoided commitment like the plague. This way, he’s always guaranteed a night of pleasure, with no strings attached.

And what a night it was.

He couldn’t recall much of the details, but all he can think about was how _fucking good_ it was.

In the bathroom, the shower turned off and Sousuke could hear feet paddling across the tile floor. Within minutes, the door creaked open and Sousuke strained his neck around to see.

Holy.

_Shit._

He had hit jackpot.

Mr. Tall-and-Handsome was currently standing near the doorway, a white towel draped haphazardly on his hips. Water droplets rolled down his damp hair, across his cheeks, and down the curve of his neck to his toned chest….

Sousuke could feel his blood rushing down south.

“Oh, you’re awake,” the stranger stated chirpily. Reaching up, he grabbed a fistful of his still wet hair and pushed them back, revealing deep forest-green eyes.

Recomposing himself, Sousuke propped himself up on his elbow, the sheets covering himself slowly sliding down his abdomen. He eyed the figure before him from head to toe.

Smirking, Sousuke let the events from last night unfold in his mind.

_The other man had been pressed between him and the bed, face contorted in pleasure, chest arched out forward. He had clawed against Sousuke’s back, begging for more._

His gaze lingered on his lips.

“ _Mm—ngh, ah! M-more..! Ah…there..!”_

_The lewd sounds that spilled out from those lips only turned Sousuke on even more as he thrusted deep into the other man. When he looked up at him, hooded eyes clouded with desire and mouth slightly agape, Sousuke thought he was going to lose it._

Placing his head in his hand as he leaned against the pillow, Sousuke lifted the covers and shamelessly showcased the rest of his unclothed body.

“Why don’t you join me?”

“Mm, tempting,” he smiled, stepping closer and placing himself on the edge of the bed, “but don’t you have important things to do during the day?”

“I’d rather do you.”

Laughing airily, the stranger gave Sousuke a playful slap at the shoulder.

“If you behave,” he leaned in, mouth grazing the shell of Sousuke’s ear, “we can continue from last night.”

Flashing Sousuke a playful grin, he pulled away and walked to the wardrobe, where he pulled out a shirt and began to slip it on. As he is buttoning up the shirt, he let the towel draped around his hips slip to the ground, giving Sousuke a full view of his firm ass.

What a tease.

After the brunette had finished dressing himself up, he slipped a piece of paper on the nightstand beside Sousuke. Telling him not to worry about the hotel fee as he had taken care of everything, as well as shooting him one last smile, the stranger turned on his heels and proceeded towards the door.

Before he placed his hand on the handle, he turned around again.

“My name is Makoto, by the way.”

And with one last wink, he was gone.

Sousuke grabbed the paper Makoto had placed on the table earlier and looked at what was written on it. There it was, Makoto’s name as well his number had been scrawled across the memo.

He was so going to call him.

 

 

++

 

 

Struggling to catch his breath, Sousuke held on to the wall for support as he barely made it to the office for his first day at the main branch. In all of his post-lovemaking bliss with the mysterious stranger, he had completely forgotten this important day. He had dashed out of bed and scrambled to make himself look presentable, which was a feat in itself, as the clothes from the previous night had been strewn all across the floor. It took him forever to find his other sock.

 Nevertheless, he beat the odds and got his ass here on time. With two minutes to spare actually.

Straightening the suit jacket he had on, Sousuke held his head up as he entered the room where his future boss awaits.

The secretary greeted him and informed him that Mr. Tachibana is ready to see him.

Sousuke had heard stories about him from his previous division. Despite being at a young age, Mr. Tachibana had already proven himself to be one of the most capable businessmen in the trade. He was also famous for his gentle demeanour. The girls were certainly always gushing over how handsome he was. He remembered one of his old co-workers patting him on the back, saying how he was in good hands.

Sousuke hoped the stories were true and that this Mr. Tachibana will be kind enough to overlook the slight wrinkle in his attire today.

Sousuke knocked on the door that the secretary had led him to and prayed for the best.

“Come in.”

Following the command, Sousuke twisted the knob and pushed the door open, revealing a sight that he never thought he’d see so soon.

Sitting at desk was a familiar brunette. The same one he had bid goodbye to this morning. Sousuke wished he had someone there to pick his jaw back up for him.

Looking closely, he saw that the golden name plate sitting pompously on the desk before him confirmed his worst fears:

 

_Makoto Tachibana_

_Director_

Smiling up from his chair, Makoto had hands crossed together and placed right under his chin.

 

 

“I look forward to working with you, Sousuke-kun~ ”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me [here](http://19920921.tumblr.com/)


End file.
